beyondersfandomcom-20200213-history
Galloran
Galloran is one of the greatest heroes of all of Lyrian. He is also known as the Blind King. He's one of the few people Maldor actually fears, and is important in the upthrowing of his title. Galloran was also one of the first people to be noticed by Maldor as a threat. He is also the heir to Trensicourt. Childhood Not much is known about Galloran's early years. His father was Dromidus, the king of Trensicourt. He had more than one brother, though their names went unmentioned, that were murdered by Maldor later on. Maldor visited Trensicourt when Galloran was 12, Galloran asked him to play with a toy with him (p. 12, a World without heroes). Young Adulthood Galloran was a famous adventurer in his earlier years. He journeyed to Mianamon while he was still a young prince, and consulted the Oracle, who revealed to him much of his later life, although he did not believe it would turn out so literal. Galloran was captured and blinded by the Wanderer, also known as Groddic, and thrown into the dungeons of Felrook as a prisoner. The acid that left him blind also damaged his skin and his voice. While in the dungeon, he was given toxins that would loosen his tongue and cloud his judgement, but he resisted and did not utter a single word. He soon found hope to destroy Maldor with The Word, but was unsuccessful. Maldor tricked him into thinking that The Word was uttered in the presence of a decoy, but it was found later to be the undoing of a different wizard, Orruck. He was eventually let out of Felrook, but the torture left him with very little of his memory, and a "blind, enfeebled mockery" of his former self. Adulthood Galloran was, as Maldor intended, left broken and in pain, left to rot in a castle which is in a state of disrepair, though Galloran's servants acted otherwise, and the Blind King played along. He is the decision maker in his 'castle', but pretends to not know what he is doing to make Maldor underestimate him, as well as to keep his servants content that their Lord is worry free. He introduced Rachel to Jason, and also helped them start their quest. He looks quite old, but is actually younger. His appearance is a product of vicious "reconditioning" in the dungeons of Felrook. As the Blind King, Galloran has a dingy rag that binds his eyes, a tarnished crown that rests upon his gray hair, and a grimy green robe edged in dirty white fur that enshrouds his body. Thanks to his chief scout and most trusted servant Nedwin (who was also scarred by the dungeons of Felrook) he is able to recover to a state in which he is capable of leading the rebellion and recollection the key word. Galloran is the only person to have killed multiple Torivors throughout his life, he is such an excellent swordsman that Maldor at one point sends five Torivors armed with swords to ensure that he would not resist when they came to collect Rachel to make her his apprentice.He had a daughter Servants * Chandra * Dorsio * Gatewarden * Minstrel, who gives fictional army reports * Mustached man with a trumpet * An ugly woman Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Leaders